


Дорогая, снаружи холодно

by Matthew_F_Jones



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matthew_F_Jones/pseuds/Matthew_F_Jones
Summary: "Редко же мне выпадает шанс насладиться твоим присутствием и работой одновременно. Обычно одно отвлекает меня от другого".





	Дорогая, снаружи холодно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby, It's Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221039) by [Satan In Purple (purple_satan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_satan/pseuds/Satan%20In%20Purple). 



— Ты избегала меня.

Ангела наклоняет голову и затягивается сигаретой. Поворачивается влево. Наблюдает за тем, как Мойра обхватывает красными губами свою сигарету и зажигает её, после чего изящным движением убирает позолоченную зажигалку обратно в карман брюк.

— Если бы мне хотелось поговорить о геномном секвенировании, я бы отправила тебе записку, пока мы работали, — отвечает Ангела, отмахнувшись. — Постарайся быть более общительной, liebling.

Мойра смотрит вниз. Это явно задело её за живое: на её лице читалось недовольство. Она облокотилась о перила балкона. Ангела почти чувствует нетерпеливость стоящей рядом с ней женщины, скрытую под кашемиром. На Мойре надета рубашка малинового цвета, напоминающего пролитую кровь, а в кармане лежит клетчатый зеленый платок. Чёрный галстук на её шее уже давно ослаблен. Одежда женщины только подчёркивала её рост и почти по-паучьи длинные руки.

Всё в ней выглядело острым, будто об неё можно порезаться.

Ангела выдыхает сине-серое облако дыма в ночное небо. Оно развевается в холодном воздухе, принимая причудливые формы, а затем постепенно исчезает из виду. Проходят минуты. Было бы гораздо легче, если бы сейчас с ней стоял кто-либо другой, а не до боли знакомая О’Доран.

— Чего ты хочешь, Мойра?

— Мне скучно, — отвечает та после того, как затягивается сигаретой. Она поворачивается, всё так же опираясь о перила, чтобы у неё была возможность заглянуть Циглер в глаза. Пепел с её сигареты осыпается вниз, разлетаясь по ветру.

— Тебе всегда скучно вне лаборатории.

— Мне не скучно, когда я с тобой, — Мойра подходит ближе, а её голос звучит ниже, чем до этого. — Зная, что ты в этом платье, можно уйти из лаборатории и пораньше.

Ну конечно. 

В отличие от О’Доран, Ангела любит праздничные вечеринки. Любит встречи со всеми остальными знакомыми, любит болтать и помогать с украшениями. Любит есть сладости. Любит сам дух праздника.

Мойра окидывает девушку взглядом, наслаждаясь моментом, когда она наконец-то не носит лабораторную форму или костюм валькирии. Ангела закатывает глаза. Шелковистая ткань красиво обтягивает тело, но при этом в ней вполне удобно. Сбоку у платья небольшой разрез, который замечательно смотрится с высокими каблуками и позволяет легко двигаться. Единственное, что можно было считать по-настоящему смелым в её образе — это то, что она не стала скрывать следы ошибок прошлого.

Ангела вздрагивает, когда О’Доран отстраняется от перил и мягко опускает правую руку ей на плечо. По коже девушки пробегает холод, шёлковая ткань не в силах защитить её от почти ледяных прикосновений Мойры.

Неожиданно земля будто ускользает из-под ног. Ангела пугается, ощущает фантомную боль от крыльев, которых сейчас нет, и которые могли бы замедлить падение. Её руки крепко сжимают перила, она почти роняет сигарету. Циглер чувствует, как крепко Мойра удерживает её за плечо, возвращая на прежнее место, ногти женщины врезаются Ангеле в кожу. Ангела смотрит вниз и, поняв, что находится достаточно высоко, вздрагивает вновь.

Ей сейчас очень не хватает костюма и ощущения веса, который обычно давит на плечи и спину.

~ Женские руки, словно скальпели, быстро и аккуратно обнажают кожу девушки, лежащей на каталке. Единственное, что она смутно помнит — это разрушенный прототип костюма, искривлённые крылья и то, как её доставили в комнату скорой помощи ~ 

Мойра отпускает плечо. Следы ногтей постепенно исчезают.

Ангела вздыхает, перебирая пальцами по металлу. Довольная собой, Мойра отступает.

— Обычно ты это скрываешь.

— Это нелепо.

— Это прекрасно, — поправляет её О’Доран.

— Необходимо, но нелепо, — отвечает Ангела, вспоминая уродливые и извивающиеся шрамы на спине, вспоминая, как кожа срасталась с металлической сеткой. В памяти всплывали дни реабилитации — дни, проведённые в лаборатории Мойры в попытках восстановить нервные окончания позвоночника.

Циглер смотрит женщине прямо в глаза — в них читается непонимание. Рука в шрамах тянется к золотым волосам Ангелы, и Мойра гладит их, запуская пальцы между прядями.

— Не скрывай то, кем ты являешься. И то, чем пожертвовала.

— Ты говоришь прямо как Ана, — Ангела усмехается и прикрывает глаза. Мурашки пробегают по её коже, когда Мойра проводит пальцами по щеке. Чувство, что мир уходит из-под ног, что вокруг всё в крови, уходит. Остаётся только чувство, от которого в животе что-то будто бы сжимается. О’Доран встаёт ещё ближе, загораживая собой луну и звёзды, отчего волоски на руках встают дыбом.

— Редко же мне выпадает шанс насладиться твоим присутствием и работой одновременно. Обычно одно отвлекает меня от другого.

— Какой нарциссизм. 

— Мученица ты наша. 

— Так ты обо мне думаешь? — Ангела коротко усмехается, её глаза всё ещё закрыты. Мойра проводит большим пальцем по её лбу, а после перемещает его на едва приоткрытые губы. Циглер улыбается. Им нравятся подобные небольшие «игры».

Когда О’Доран отступает, блондинка наконец открывает глаза. Она хмыкает и стряхивает пепел сигареты вниз.

— Иногда.

Ангела вздрагивает в очередной раз и наконец бросает свою сигарету. Девушка наступает на неё каблуком и направляется обратно в комнату, где идёт вечеринка. Мойра ловит её за запястье, слегка задевая ногтями мягкую кожу. На её остром лице появляется странное выражение, но она не произносит ни слова.

— Verdammt! Es ist sehr kalt hier, Мойра! Если собираешься держать меня здесь, то отдай свою куртку.

— Ангела.

— Мойра. 

— Остальные это заметят, — отвечает женщина, отпуская запястье доктора Циглер.

— Ну и пусть.

Ангела лукаво улыбнулась, накидывая на себя куртку, и заметила, что та почти касается её колен. Рукава оказались длиннее, чем её руки. Это не похоже на вещь, которую она стала бы носить, так что это точно привлечёт внимание окружающих. Они могут ошибочно принять это за что-то, чего они не понимают.

Хотя могут ли они на самом деле? Настоящая «метка» собственности была на ней всё время. Она стала частью девушки, когда та рухнула на землю и встретилась с неудачей лицом к лицу.

Мойра кивнула, отпуская её.

— О чём ты хотела поговорить?

— Забудь, я уже передумала, — махнув рукой, отвечает О’Доран. Она возвращается в тень балкона, держа между пальцами незажжённую сигарету. — Наслаждайся своей вечеринкой. За курткой я вернусь позже, mo stóirín.

Девушка не ждёт, пока Мойра передумает, поэтому немедленно возвращается к остальным. Стук каблуков о мраморный пол звучит громче, чем он звучал на балконе до этого. Ангела открывает большую стеклянную дверь.

Свет праздничных огней и гирлянд бьёт Циглер в глаза, заставляя её прищуриваться. Её приветствуют тепло и смех, яркие цвета и ещё более яркие улыбки, когда она заходит и слышит непрерывный поток болтовни вокруг.

Это прекрасно.

«Просто замечательно», — думает девушка, прикрывая свою усмешку рукавом чернильно-чёрной куртки. Нервной походкой она направляется к Джеку и Ане, стоящим в углу комнаты и увлечённых разговором.

Ангела бросает короткий взгляд на Мойру и видит, как та закатывает рукава своей малиновой рубашки с улыбкой на лице. Металлические импланты мерцают в мягком свете балкона, и Ангела улыбается ей в ответ.


End file.
